


There Is Always An Imposter Among us

by Hi_icantspell



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AMONG US!!, Angst, Fluff, How u?, I don't know what to put, I have to do this again, Im a bish, Imposter, Killing people in space, Lost - Freeform, Minecraft, Sus - Freeform, WTF, We love mom Puffy, Welcome to space, crew mate, dead, dream smp au, space, whyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_icantspell/pseuds/Hi_icantspell
Summary: Sooooo... I have 5 rounds planed out but y'all can suggest more if you want :)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	1. Welcome to Space

As the ship reached it cursing speed the seatbelts released. The crew mates stood and began to chat with others who they know, still hesitant to ones they didn’t. Dream made his way over to Techno and Philza. Techno and him had their training together and both of them were there as security details. Philza was one of the head engineers and was taking the role as captain of this batch of crew mates. Dream smiled as he approached the two.

“Hallo~” Techno greeted the lime green clothed man. “Still can’t believe you dyed your suit a neon green.” Techno remarked

“You’re one to talk. You're literally dyed yours pink.” Dream rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Yes, yes I did.” Techno flipped his, also pink hair with his hand. Philza face palmed at the two. ‘And these two are supposed to be our security.’ He thought. “You good Dadza?” Techno asked the old man, who only laughed at the nickname most of the young crew members had begun to call him.

“Fine, but I just realized that I have to deal with you as security for the next 6 months.” Philza laughed as he left the two talk as he went to go talk with the co-captain Puffy.

“Dream!” Tubbo ran over to hug his older brother. “Do you like my suit?” Tubbo had dyed his suit a dark green, and Nikki probably had braided fake flowers into his short brown hair.

“I love it Tubbs!” Tubbo was satisfied with the answer and walked back to talk with his friend Tommy who wore a bright red dyed suit and a simple black cap. Tommy and Tubbo were both only 16 but both won a stop on the ship, from a contest at the Academy of Space and Earth, Tommy had won in the category of structure and building, Tubbo had won in the category of flora and fauna investigation.

“I thought you didn’t want him to come?” Techno asked Dream.

“I didn’t. You’ve heard the stories, the killings. Sometimes no one arrives at the Maria HQ.” Dream sighed “He didn’t listen.” Dream just wanted his brother to be safe.

“We’ll be fine!” Techno conferred.”Plus we're the security team, so nothing can happen.” Dream just laughed. Techno and Dream countied to talk. About an hour later the two were approached by Nikki and Fundy. The orange wearing, Fundy had his hair up in two buns, that looked like fox ears, he was holding a box of random things. Nikki wore a bright yellow suit and a red beeny, no doubt he one of he best friends Wilbur had given her before he had left on his ship.

“Hi Fundy, Nikki.” Techno greeted, Dream waved a hello at the pair.

“Hello~” Nikki smiled. “I have prestnest for you.” She reached into the box and pulled out a a white medical mask with a smiley face drawn in black pen. “I know you don’t like showing your face, even though we are seeing it right now, but I made this mask for you. Nikki handed the mask to Dream who took it and pulled it on. It was a thin and soft fabric and keeped his nose warm in the cold ship. “Ans for the blade… A crown” Nikki pulled out the small metal crown and reached up and put it on the pinkettes head.

“Thank you!” The two said as Nikki waked off.

“Dream, we aren’t that far out from the main ship. When we get there do you want to do tasks with me?” The redhead was blushed and the green clad men became uncomfortable.

“No thanks, Fundy, me and Techno have security porticall to do.” Dream nervously laughed.

“Ok well once you done-” Fundy tried to continue but Techno stepped in

“Fundy we’re letterly never done. Do you want to live?” Techno added as he pulled Dream by the hand pulling him over to Puffy and Phil who were still talking.

“Duckling! I love the mask.” Puffy yelled as she hugged, herself proclaimed son.

“Duckling?” Philza asked laughing at the little name.

“Well we were at the start of training. Dream was too nervous to talk to people so he just followed me around, like a little duckling.” Puffy explained the name as she let go of the younger. Puffy had dyed her suit a dark purple and wore two little sheep horn clips, well Philza was the only one who didn’t dye his and wore the plain white space suit, Nikki had gifted him gery pilot wings pin.

**Please Take Your Sets As We Prepare To Bored To Skeld**

Everyone sat down in their sets, and Dream scanned the group. Quacktiy was siting next to his old friend George, they both wore blue suits, but George had a brighter teal suit. George wore his colorblind glasses and on top of his head her large framed white sunglasses Nikki had gifted him. Well Quackity had a sticky note on his forehand that read, ‘DUM’ which he didn’t look that happy about.

The ship raddled as the clapped looked onto the skeld and the loud sound of the airlock filled the ship.

**Please Make Your Way Onto The Skeld**

The harnesses on their seats unclipped and they all stood and made their way to the large metal door waiting for Puffy and Philza to insert their key cards.

“Im so excited to see Will and Minx again!” Nikki said as she waited for the door to open. The door opened and they all were expecting to be greeted by the group of friends that had gone on the ship before him, but no one was there.

“Hello!” Philza yelled as he boarded the ship. But the Skeld seemed to quiet, and there was an eerie buzzing noise fulling the ship from the LED lights.

“Sapnap! Corpse!” Dream yelled out for his friends that had been with the group.

“Karl!” Quackity called for the crew mate that he grew close to.

“Will! Minx!” Nikki called tears brimming her eyes at the no response

“Mark!” Philza called out for the captains of the group. 

“Jack Manifold” Fundy said in his mocking tone hoping to get the younger's attention.

“Bad!” George called for his bubbly friend.

“Skeppy!” Techno called for his old friend. “Squid!!” Techno call to the young astronaut that he often picked fights with but had grown a respect for. There was no answers, nothing just the LED buzzing.

“Ships log says they arrived and were here for a good week, but then nothing.” Puffy looked up from her tablet.

“What the FUCK happend?” Tommy looked around the room.

“I-I-... I don’t know.” Philza had pulled the crying Nikki into a hug. Techno and Dream looked at each other, they knew and this only confirmed the stories they were told. 

**There is always an imposter among us...**


	2. Game one, Round one, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

“Ok, we search the entire ship and there is no one no sign of a struggle not blood no nothing.” Dream walked back to the group. “I don’t know what to tell you guys they just vanished.” Dream sat down next to Philza and Niki.

“I know we all miss them, but we need to start our tasks so the ship can maintain its current speed. I don’t think any of us want to be here longer then we have to.” Phiza said once he reserved the nods form the crew he sent out the tasks via tablet, with a soft ding everyone, beside Techno and Dream, looked at the tablets and left to do the tasks. “Dream, Techno we’re short on people, because we thought we’d have the other crew, so can you please do some tasks?”

“Sure thing Dadza.” Dream nodded as the older sent the two their tasks. There were only about three so they could get back to their real job faster but they were happy to help and walked off. Philza turned to do his tasks and with that, there was no turning back.

“What tasks do you have.?” Techno was pulling his long hair into a bun.

“Well I have a med scan. You?” Dream said to the pinkette

“Ummm…. Fuel the engines. Dream?” Techno looked at the other

“Yeah?” Dream looked up at the little taller crew mate

“We both know there is an imposter.” Techno rubbed his face, and sighed

“Yes… But we don’t know who. And we have no information on the matter so, I know it sounds bad but we should just wait and see.” Dream made a cautious glance over his shoulder. “I have to check wires in electrical, see you later.” Dream waved a goodbye to Techno before walking off. 

He entered electrical and a shiver went up his spine, he forgot how dark they said it would be in here. Dream walked over to the wire box and opened the thin metal door. They were all cut. Dream sighed and pulled out the small wire repair kit every crew mate had and set to work. Dream wasn’t the best at electric things so it was taking him a while. He heard footsteps behind him but he was in the zone so he didn’t pay it much attention.

“You want to do tasks with me?” The unknown voice asked

“No thank you I rather work by my-” *BANG* “self…..” Dream looked down at the crimson liquid bagan to stain his space suit. He fell to the floor grabbing his stomach. His vision went black as he heard the vest cover open and shut.

“What was that noise?” Tubbo asked Tommy as they walked into electrical.

“I don’t- WHAT THE FUCK!” Tommy saw Dream first. He shoved Tubbo out of the room and quickly got out of the room and hit the report button.

“Tommy what’s going on? D-did you see a b-body.” Tubbo asked tears filling his eyes.

“Y-y-yeah Tubbo…. We need to get to the cafe.” Tommy pulled Tubbo along not wanting to let him see his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop... :)


	3. HI

Hi so I like lost all of my story points this and can't remember were i was going with this sooooo...... If anyone wants to take up this story idea feel free :)


End file.
